


Золото за кацудон

by green_pastry (Weis)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Characters Aged Down, Coach Yuri Plisetsky, Gen, M/M, Younger!Victor, Younger!Yuuri, coach yuri au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/green_pastry
Summary: Неясно, когда именно заявление «ты мне никогда не нравился» превратилось в противоположное – «я ради этого парня костьми лягу», но Юрий Плисецкий и правда скорей умрет, прежде чем позволит Витьке Никифорову хоть одним загребущим пальцем коснуться своего драгоценного подопечного.Или реверс-АУ о том, как Юрий Плисецкий работал тренером Кацуки Юри (по мотивам sad_gay's Reverse AU:https://doodlesonice.tumblr.com/post/160478584481/i-drew-an-au-while-waiting-to-board-a-flight-a)





	Золото за кацудон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Katsudon for Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944672) by [cROAissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cROAissant/pseuds/cROAissant). 



Четырнадцатичасовой перелет из Саги в Барселону прошел без приключений. Конечно, кино в самолете показывали паршивое, и большинство пассажиров отказывались придерживаться простейших правил поведения – никак не желали затыкаться, но в конце концов Юра с кацудоном благополучно добрались до назначенного им отеля. До финала Гран-при оставалось два дня. 

Не обращая внимания на расположившуюся напротив стойки регистрации растущую толпу репортеров, Юра отдал клерку документы. Кацудон все равно сейчас двух слов связать не мог, им обоим отчаянно хотелось поесть и смыть с себя запах, въевшийся в кожу после более чем полусуток пребывания в замкнутом пространстве с четырьмя сотнями людей. Подгоняя уставшего подопечного в пустой, к счастью, лифт, Юра вспомнил, как его – пятикратного чемпиона гран-при и живую легенду русского фигурного катания – угораздило стать тренером Кацуки Юри. 

Положа руку на сердце, нужно было признать, что вся эта катавасия началась оттого что его задело, когда проклятый Виктор Никифоров побил оба его рекорда – в короткой и произвольной программах – в финале своего пребывания в юниорах. Но об этой юриной досаде никто кроме Отабека не знал. Косвенно же к нетривиальному решению о тренерстве его подтолкнуло происшествие на прошлогоднем гран-при в Сочи, где белобрысый балбес Никифоров принял и без того расстроенного японского фигуриста, соперника, за фаната – и предложил с ним на память сфотографироваться. Похожий на грустного брошенного котенка Кацуки тогда молча развернулся и пошел прочь от самодовольного засранца. А Юра, будучи умудренным опытом фигуристом, отчитал Никифорова так, что новоявленный чемпион фыркнул и тоже умчался, напоследок драматично взмахнув серебристым хвостом.  
Такая вот молодежь. 

Следующие несколько месяцев Никифоров беспардонно сох и тосковал по Кацуки, без конца пересматривая записи его старых прокатов. Выглядело это отвратительно. А когда появилось и завирусило то самое видео, решимость Юры свалить в Японию достигла критической точки. 

Неделю спустя Юри Кацуки – вскоре нареченный Поросенком – обнаружил, что в старом банкетном зале рядом с его комнатой, теперь обставленном мебелью, которой там точно раньше не было, с удобством расположился Юрий Плисецкий (с котом). Увидев Юри, русский поднялся, решительно прошагал к обалдевшему японцу, объявил себя его тренером – и добавил, что он обязан сокрушить Виктора Никифорова, победив в следующем гран-при. 

От воспоминаний Плисецкого отвлекло робкое:  
– Тренер? – появившийся из ванны Юри, облаченный в мешковатые футболку и штаны, выглядел гораздо младше своих восемнадцати лет и едва держался на ногах. Он явно был готов упасть прямо на месте и проспать несколько часов кряду. 

– Чего такое, кацудон? 

– Спать… мне только… распаковаться… – но сил у Юри хватило только на то чтобы снять очки, положить их возле телефона, и свалиться на кровать спящей тушкой. 

Хмыкнув, Юра уложил его удобнее и накрыл теплым одеялом. Кацудон доверчиво обнял подушку, очаровательно зевнул и погрузился в глубокий, так нужный после утомительного перелета, сон. 

Юра понятия не имел, в какой именно момент перестал воспринимать Кацуки лишь как средство помешать «Русской Фее» выиграть гран-при во время его дебюта во взрослой лиге. Просто однажды вдруг осознал, что готов ради ученика костьми лечь. Мелкий японский комок нервов стал для него кем-то вроде младшего брата. И был похож на котенка – маленького, грустного котенка. В общем, нуждался в любви и защите, и Юра был (втайне) доволен, что может ему все это дать. 

Парню здорово не хватало уверенности. Но когда наступал переломный момент и он переставал себя накручивать – то превращался на льду в нечто невообразимое. Его дорожки шагов затмевали юрины, а выносливость позволяла составлять программы, на какие ни у кого больше не хватило бы сил. Словно ураган, он оставил далеко позади смехотворных местных соперников, и заработал себе место в финале гран-при, едва начав кататься во взрослой лиге. Это было круто. 

«Ты украдешь золото прямо из-под носа белобрысого нахала», – мысленно пообещал Плисецкий.

Примерно час спустя со стороны его подопечного раздался протяжный вздох. Юра обернулся.  
«Он что, …мурлыкнул?» – Отвлекшись от раскладывания по ящикам их с Юри вещей, он навис над крепко спящим Кацуки и понял, что звук исходит от лежащего на тумбочке телефона в чехле с пуделями. – «Наверное, Пхичит на связь вышел. Пацан собирался зависнуть с кацудоном сразу, как стало известно, куда его распределили», – телефон сигналил каждые десять секунд. 

Пхичит Чуланонт был одним из немногих, с кем кацудон мог поддержать разговор, не заливаясь поминутно нервным румянцем. Наверное, потому что гиперактивный таец с нездоровой привязанностью к мобильнику был невозможно добродушным. Игнорировать его просто не получалось. Не считая старой собаки Юри, Пхичит был его самым близким другом. 

Кацудон рассказывал, что они познакомились два года назад на каких-то соревнованиях. Чуланонт наткнулся на Юри, когда тот – в очередной раз – плакал в туалете, расстроенный неудачной тренировкой, и потом не отлипал от него весь день. Их тренеры, Челестино и Окукава, конечно, не обрадовались тому, что мальчишки сорвали тренировку, но не могли отрицать, что в последующие годы эта дружба пошла на пользу обоим. 

«Придется тебе подождать. Завтра будешь засорять инстаграм фотками с лучшим другом, – ухмыльнулся Юра. – Кацудона сейчас разве что конец света разбудит».  
Телефон в чехле с пуделями пикнул еще несколько раз, и перестал. 

И тут пришел конец света. 

Сначала послышались торопливые шаги, потом кто-то нетерпеливо забарабанил в дверь. Юра перепрыгнул кровать и кинулся открывать, пока шум не разбудил его подопечного. Не хватало еще чтобы уставший кацудон вскинулся от так нужного сна и снова разрыдался. С капризным дитем иметь дело и то легче, чем с невыспавшимся Юри. 

– Ю-ю-юри! – на почти не ломаном английском протянул за дверью знакомый голос. – Пхичит мне сказал, что ты приехал немного раньше нас!

Распахнув дверь и чуть не стукнув ею о стену, Юра узрел восемнадцатилетнее воплощение всех своих неприятностей, и прошипел:  
– Что за фигня, Никифоров? Кацудон спит! 

Хвостатое безобразие радостно распахнуло глаза, будто его день рожденья настал раньше срока, и попыталось проскользнуть в комнату сквозь небольшое свободное пространство между Юрой и косяком. Не лыком шитый Юра его поймал и зажал шею локтем. У обоих был годами наработанный опыт мелких и крупных потасовок – на катке такое случалось частенько, они оба были вспыльчивыми. Но сейчас Юре впервые пришлось удерживать Виктора так, чтобы ничего ему случайно не повредить, да еще и не шуметь. 

Учитывая, что мелкая дрянь пыталась вырваться изо всех сил, было нелегко. 

К счастью – или к несчастью, это как посмотреть – Виктору удалось пнуть Юру в щиколотку, и каким-то непостижимым образом этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы потревожить кацудона. Оба, Юра и Виктор, испуганно замерли. Юри зашевелился, медленно сел, протер глаза и сомнамбулически уставился примерно в их сторону. 

– А-а… Виктор? – сонно пробормотал он. – А ты… тут… что делаешь?

– Юри! – Просиял Виктор, чья голова все еще была надежно зажата локтем Плисецкого. – Хочешь завтра после тренировки сходим прогуляться, город посмотрим? Я знаю, что ты первый раз в Барселоне, и могу тебе все тут показать! – и растянул дурацкую улыбочку-сердечко во все лицо. 

«Перебьешься, Никифоров!» – мысленно огрызнулся Плисецкий. 

– Хм… Звучит заманчиво, – прошелестел засыпающий Юри. – Завтра, ладно?

Хвостатый балбес торжествующе пискнул, выпутался из юриной хватки, пожелал им спокойной ночи, и был таков. Трус. 

Юра даже не успел попенять подопечному за сговор с врагом, потому что тот снова уснул, стоило белобрысому недоразумению скрыться с глаз. 

Может, это уже старость подступает? 

_____

Тренировка на следующий день прошла вполне сносно. Хотя кацудон пока не мог нормально приземлить четверной флип, который упрямо включил в обе программы, высота прыжков была хорошей, и поднимался после падений он без нервов. За полчаса до конца тренировки четверо их соперников решили, что с них на сегодня хватит, и ушли. 

– Смотри не перетрудись, – добродушно прикрикнул Юра на неугомонного Кацуки. – Еще разок, и свободен до конца дня. 

Тот послушно кивнул, скользнул в центр катка и начал программу с начала.

– И внимательней с прыжками! Если покалечишься на тренировке, то как зад Никифорову надерешь? 

Не иначе как в приступе подросткового бунтарства – с ним такое иногда случалось – кацудон напрочь проигнорировал предупреждение заботливого тренера, и взлетел в (великолепном) тройном акселе. 

– Юри! Это было чудесно!

– Не отвлекай его, придурок! – рявкнул Юра на хвостатого балбеса, восторженно пожирающего глазами его подопечного. – Он и без тебя рассеянный! 

Повернувшись к Якову, чтобы хоть тот приструнил истекающего восторгами Никифорова, Юра наткнулся на самодовольный взгляд бывшего тренера. «Ха. Кажется, старикашка решил, что сможет мне припомнить все дерьмо, что я ему устраивал». 

Яков словно мысли его читал – взгляд его из самодовольного стал хищным. А взбаламошный японец, меж тем, уже был готов взлететь в четверном – Юра это буквально печенкой чуял. И решил играть грязно. 

– Кацудон, если не приземлишь этот флип чисто, про свидание свое забудь!

Разумеется, оба озабоченных обормота приземлились кое-как, а Кацуки еще и растянулся на льду. Быстро оглядев его на предмет травм, Юра скептически выдал:

– Ступай проветрись, кацудон. Если бы был внимательнее, как я велел, не целовался бы сейчас со льдом. Разве нет?

– Я… я бы не целовался, если бы ты меня не отвлек, Юрио! – Зардевшись от стыда, несмело выдал тот в ответ.

– Не зови меня так, балбес!

– Д-да по-пошел ты!

Ха! Юра страшно гордился своим мелким засранцем! Сейчас тот уже не напоминал робкую черепашку, покорно сносившую необъяснимое раздражение русского тренера, как было восемь месяцев назад. Хотя в общем и целом Кацуки все еще оставался нежной фиялкой, теперь он чаще позволял себе огрызаться, как и положено нормальному подростку.

«Поглядите-ка на него – весь из себя такой взрослый, старшим перечит!» – умилился Плисецкий. 

– Витя, сосредоточься на своей программе, – рявкнул Яков. – Юра, а ты последи за своим парнем. 

– Заткнись! Ты мне больше не тренер!

– П-простите, тренер Яков! – стыдливо потупился японец. Отъехал подальше и продолжил программу, внимательно отслеживая метки для прыжков, как ему и было изначально велено.

Ну вот, а Юра уже обрадовался, что кацудон хребет отрастил. 

Удивленный, Яков ехидно ухмыльнулся и заявил:  
– А пацан-то послушнее тебя будет. Взять его, что ли, к себе, и в самом деле сделать чемпионом?

– Правда, Яков?! – у Никифорова глазенки засияли. – Юри может жить со мной! Будет так здорово!

– Не отвлекайся! – заорали оба тренера на всю арену.

Надувшись, словно дитя малое, Виктор занял исходное положение и принялся драматично исполнять свою короткую программу. Но вдруг замер посреди движения – и стремительно развернулся к Якову. 

«Ой-ёй. Мне знаком этот взгляд. Еще с Олимпиады помню, мы потом все похмельем мучились», – напрягся Плисецкий. 

– Тренер, если я все откатаю без помарок, могу быть свободен?

– Дважды откатаешь, не отвлекаясь, и я подумаю, – настороженно прищурился Яков, и добавил: – С прыжками будь внимательней. 

Воодушевленно кивнув, Виктор кинулся к Юри и подоспел в аккурат когда тот закончил катать своё. Схватив японца за руки, он защебетал:  
– Подожди чуть-чуть, Юри, и пойдем посмотрим город, как я и обещал.

Покраснев, кацудон смущенно что-то пискнул в ответ, и устремился к выходу с катка. Уже там увидел страдальческую гримасу своего тренера, и понурился. 

– Хорош битого щенка изображать, – Юри на него даже не смотрел. – Ну не терпится тебе отправиться на свидание с …бойфрендом, чего прибедняться?

– Но… но ты сказал…

– Что не пущу, если чисто не приземлишься. – Дождавшись горестного кивка в ответ, Юра вздохнул: – Как будто это его остановит. Он тебя все равно сразу после тренировки умыкнет. А теперь брысь со льда. Чехлы надень. Пускай Витя тут лесную фею поизображает. 

Тихонько хихикнув, кацудон послушался. Сел в сторонке и начал расшнуровывать коньки. А когда отвлекся, прикипев взглядом к происходящему на льду, Юра притворился, что не заметил. 

Глядя, как катается Никифоров, он снова осознал, почему того называют восходящей звездой российского фигурного катания. Никто не смог бы отрицать, что вскоре Виктор изменит существующие представления о катании, сами его основы. 

Если кто и может ему в этом помешать, то разве что кацудон.

– Он такой классный…

Как только перестанет беспросветно фанатеть. 

_____

– Едва твой Юри ушел с Виктором, у тебя настроение испортилось. Хватит изображать озабоченного папашу. Мое общество тебя не радует? 

Юра знал, что Отабек – настоящий друг. Несмотря даже на его слишком пристальное внимание к чужим проблемам. Велев кацудону не влезать в неприятности, и пообещав белобрысому воплощению неприятностей что если с кацудоном на прогулке случится хоть что-то, то меньшее, что ему светит – отрезание головы коньком в особо жестокой форме, Юра решил, что пора расслабиться, и вскоре они с Отабеком засели в уличной забегаловке, где он принялся сердито поглощать изделия испанской кухни. 

– Все еще дуешься? – Отабек настороженно поглядел на юрину вилку. – Ты же знаешь, что они оба достаточно здравомыслящие и не пойдут по сомнительным забегаловкам накануне важного соревнования.

Все это Юра прекрасно знал, но перестать беспокоиться не мог. 

Еще когда они оба тренировались под началом Якова, он уже тогда считал Никифорова невыносимым. Но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, через что ему пришлось пройти с тех пор, как он стал тренером кацудона. Но кроме себя самого винить было некого. 

Первой его ошибкой стало то, что почти сразу по приезде в Японию он неосторожно запостил селфи в инстаграм – хвастаясь новенькой рубашкой классной тигровой расцветки – и обнаружил свое местонахождение. 

Неделю спустя в Ледовом дворце Хасетсу его поприветствовал не только новообретенный ученик, но и белобрысое русское недоразумение. «Я приехал побыть с Юри! Несправедливо, что ты его себе одному захапал!» – заявило оно, лыбясь своей фирменной улыбочкой-сердечком. 

Через пару дней три неугомонные девчонки вынудили его согласиться устроить конкурс «Горячие источники на льду». Только чтобы определить – останется ли «Русская Фея» с ними в Японии, или свалит домой и оставит их в покое. В результате весь вечер Виктор чуть не прыгал от радости, Юра был взбудоражен, а кацудон завис в раздумьях. 

Второй ошибкой стало то, что он заставил кацудона катать «Эрос». 

Вообще, Юра рассчитывал, что ему будет на руку, если обоим мальчишкам придется соревноваться, катая что-то им непривычное. Потому и назначил сладкому японскому пирожочку дерзкую, откровенную программу, а гениальному русскому исчадию ада – трогательную и нежную. У кацудона было больше шансов показать характер, чем у Никифорова – превозмочь страсть тупо прыгать без остановки, и просто танцевать под музыку. 

Но кто же знал, что у его ученика обнаружится интерес к восходящей русской звезде не меньший, чем у Виктора к нему, и что они всю неделю проведут неустанно тренируясь, обсуждая помарки, и «стараясь узнать друг друга лучше».

Юра по сей день с содроганием вспоминал устремленную на кацудона влюбленную улыбку Никифорова, когда он отдал японцу свой старый костюм (кажется, сделанный по мотивам специфического нижнего белья), и как тот смущенно зарделся в ответ. К счастью, кацудон в импровизированном конкурсе выиграл, и на пару месяцев они от Виктора отделались. 

Третьей ошибкой было пообещать кацудону, что «Виктор-семпай» обязательно обратит на него внимание, если увести у него золото прямо из-под носа. 

В результате Юри набрался храбрости, по скайпу связался с Виктором за пару дней до своего первого соревнования, поздравил того с уже выигранным этапным золотом, и попросил смотреть свой прокат на Кубке Китая. В ответ этот безбашенный обалдуй ринулся на первый же рейс из Канады до Пекина, чтобы поболеть за Юри лично. 

Яков потом на них обоих наорал за никифоровскую несдержанность. Как будто Юра был виноват в том, что старик за этим шилом в заднице недоглядел. 

А потом Юра в самом деле дал маху и не заметил, насколько его подопечного выбило из колеи то, что после короткой программы он вдруг оказался первым. Это была его четвертая ошибка. 

Он довел Юри до слез. 

Собственно, дело было в том, что Япония души не чаяла в Юри Кацуки – в своем милом, талантливом отпрыске. Скромного парнишку, который вечно смущенно краснел и во время долгих переездов засыпал у Юры на плече, называли «японским асом» и восторгались ничуть не меньше, а может и больше, чем восторгались самим Плисецким на родине. Это оказалось серьезным ударом по самолюбию. В это трудно было поверить, глядя, как во время интервью кацудон мнется, заикается и утверждает, что всех подвел, но в Японии его превозносили и обожали не меньше чем их с Виктором в России. 

Но когда семнадцатилетний паренек оказался единственным представителем своей страны на серьезном соревновании, при этом изо всех сил желая доказать Юрию Плисецкому и Виктору Никифорову, что он их достоин – напряжение оказалось слишком велико. Вот кацудон на него и накричал на пустой подземной стоянке, а испуганный Виктор подглядывал за ними, прячась на лестнице. 

Воочию увидев, что творит с Юри его тревога, и заодно получив урок тактичности, Юра поклялся отныне всячески показывать, как на самом деле поддерживает ученика. 

К сожалению, Виктор пришел ровно к тем же выводам, и после произвольной программы совершенно наглым образом оттер Юру, помешав обнять подопечного. Справился тот отлично, да еще и после срыва, и раз уж ему это было нужно, Юра был готов обниматься. Но Виктор успел первым – бросился к новоявленному серебряному медалисту и присосался к нему ненормально долгим поцелуем. Так, официальное начало их отвратительно слащавого романа транслировали по международному телевидению. 

Когда Юра отправил Виктора обратно в Россию, Яков снова на него накричал. Будто Юре самому нравилось наблюдать, как озабоченные подростки милуются в уголке слез и поцелуев. 

Несколько недель спустя на Кубке Ростелекома они были также невыносимы, ко всеобщему… нет, не негодованию. Восторгу. Перед короткой программой Виктор завязал Юри шнурки на коньках. Юри поправил Виктору волосы перед произвольной. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы публика перестала скандировать «Юрий!» (они, конечно же, приветствовали Юрия Плисецкого, а не испуганного японского мальчишку, который заявил, что поразит всех, пока они его не смутили) и перед прокатом «Эроса» принялась вопить «виктюри!»

После Кубка Китая кличка моментально превратилась в медиа-тренд, за что Юра высказал Пхичиту все что об этом думал. 

И все бы хорошо, если бы Юре не пришлось неожиданно возвращаться в Японию. Где Потя, самый неуклюжий в мире кот, умудрился вывалиться из окна спальни и пораниться. Семья Кацуки опасалась худшего. Вдрызг расстроенный Юри уговаривал Плисецкого лететь к котику, хотя сам наверняка уже успел накрутить себя сверх всякой меры, заняв после короткой программы третье место. 

Неохотно, Юра послушался, пообещав ученику, что за ним приглядит Яков. А заодно внезапно обрадовавшись, что Виктора распределили на этот же этап. 

Три дня спустя он встретил Юри в аэропорту, и на радостях даже позволил расчувствовавшемуся парнишке себя обнять, пока ждал багаж. Кацудон рассказал, какие рекомендации ему выдал Яков на тренировке, и сверкая глазами поведал, как Виктор пытался помочь ему справиться с волнением перед прокатом. Его поддержка определенно помогла кацудону буквально выцарапать право отправиться на финал гран-при. Несмотря на весь свой скептицизм, Юра знал, что у Виктора не было скрытых мотивов. 

Хоть его это и бесило, но с Виктором кацудон был счастлив. 

Может, Никифоров не так уж плох. 

_____

Юра был готов придушить Никифорова. 

– Вы были правы, тренер! – восторженно сверкая глазами воскликнул разрумянившийся кацудон. – Виктор сказал, что если я выиграю золото, мы поженимся!

Простое золотое колечко на безымянном пальце его подопечного едва слышно клацнуло о стол, и Юра мог поклясться, что оно сияло ярче самого радужного будущего всех людей, находящихся в радиусе ста километров, вместе взятых. Юра сжал стакан так крепко, что чудом не облился. 

Отабек воодушевленно аплодировал хорошим новостям. Юрино желание придушить Никифорова его собственными патлами крепло. 

Наглое белобрысое создание подплыло к кацудону и приобняло его за талию (рукой, не обремененной дурацкой бижутерией). Ослепленный радостным блеском глаз ненормальной парочки, Юра почти забыл про кольца. 

– Они такие красивые, правда? – счастье из Виктора било через край. – Юри их сам купил!

«Стоп. Чего?!» – мысленно забуксовал Плисецкий. 

– Кацудон, так это ты ему предложение сделал?

Юри зарделся и радостно, слегка безумно улыбнулся.

– Во-вообще-то я их купил как талисманы на удачу, но потом…

– Потом я сказал «да»! И теперь мы поженимся! – Виктор обнял кацудона второй рукой и попытался потискать – насколько позволяли общественные приличия, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. 

Отабек аплодировал, не переставая. 

– Но… но ты сказал, что я сначала должен взять золото! – прошептал кацудон и попытался выпутаться из объятий. 

– Правда? – Виктор замер, его радостная физиономия стала задумчивой. – Ну что же, значит завтра тебе придется кататься лучше, чем обычно, потому что так просто я свое первое взрослое золото не уступлю. 

Тут-то и сказались юрины нечеловеческие усилия по воспитанию в кацудоне самоуважения. Вместо того чтобы побледнеть или разрыдаться, как случилось бы пару месяцев назад, тот повернулся, расправил плечи, и посмотрел сопернику прямо в глаза:  
– Твое первое взрослое золото? Не думаю, Виктор. Победителем финала гран-при буду я.  
На большее у него запала не хватило, он тут же залопотал извинения и смущенно покраснел. Виктор, однако, воодушевился:  
– Да! Так держать!

Юра мог бы сказать, что это похоже не на предложение руки и сердца, а скорее на условие, благодаря которому их отношения смогут развиваться. Но он прекрасно понимал, что все совсем не так. 

Если он что и узнал о кацудоне за проведенные с ним восемь месяцев, так это то, что тот выражается метафорами. Из-за того ли как его воспитали, или из-за своей вечной тревожности, но Юри Кацуки никогда бы не сказал прямо, чего он хочет. Он показал бы это делами, выражением лица, поведением, но словами – никогда. Поэтому им Виктором пришлось научиться его понимать. 

И видя, как блестели весь вечер его глаза, как он касался своего… жениха, как держал его за руку – Юра понимал, что кацудон хочет замуж за Никифорова. 

_____

На следующее утро Юра проснулся гораздо раньше, чем прозвенел будильник, призванный вытряхнуть кацудона в мир живых. Неважно, сколько раз им приходилось вставать ни свет ни заря на тренировку – проснуться до девяти утра самостоятельно Юри просто не мог. 

Глядя на вытянувшегося под одеялом ученика, Юра вдруг осознал, какой тот еще юный. 

«Когда мне было восемнадцать, я сбежал с праздничного банкета, чтобы посмотреть с Бекой ужастик. А этот собирается замуж за такую же мелкую бестолочь». 

Быстро приняв душ и позавтракав, Юра вышел прогуляться – надо было найти белобрысое недоразумение, и объяснить ему, что к чему. 

Долго искать не пришлось – Никифоров обнаружился на пляже. Картинно вытянув руку, он любовался блеском кольца в лучах восходящего солнца. Пинком приведя его в чувство и обменявшись оскорблениями, Юра схватил юное дарование за подбородок, притянул к себе и угрожающе прищурился.

– Не все от тебя в диком восторге, Плисецкий, – не осталось в долгу дарование. 

– Твой жених – в восторге, к твоему большому сожалению, Никифоров. 

Куда-то не туда у них разговор зашел. 

– Кацудон заслуживает лучшего, – попытался вырулить Юра. – Я его не отдам какому-то выдохшемуся выскочке.

– Кто бы говорил! – фыркнул Виктор. – Я вышел в финал гран-при, взял золото в обоих предварительных этапах – и это мой дебютный сезон во взрослой лиге! А ты теперь просто тренер! Если кто и выдохся, так это ты! 

У Юры кулаки чесались морду ему начистить. Будь он лет на десять моложе, точно засветил бы наглецу фингал, без проблем, никто бы не узнал. Никифоров из гордости не разболтал бы, унеся секрет в могилу. 

Но кто-то же должен вести себя как взрослый. 

Не успел он придумать, как поступить, Виктор стряхнул его руку, развернулся и пошел прочь, оставляя после себя смутное ощущение незавершенности. 

«Вот и поговорили». 

– Я серьезно, чтоб ты знал, – вдруг остановился Виктор. – Неважно, кто сегодня победит, мы с Юри все равно поженимся. 

Как ни хотелось Юре это признавать, его опасения, что для Никифорова все это не более чем мимолетное увлечение, давно развеялись. Юное русское дарование вновь и вновь доказывало, что он по уши влюблен в Кацуки. Кольцо на пальце лишь подтверждало серьезность его намерений. 

Но это не значит, что Юра позволит им вот так сразу бежать под венец. Насколько ему было известно, никто из них не умеет готовить ничего кроме доширака. 

Так он и заявил:  
– Правило такое, пацан: нет золота – нет кацудона. Твои детские медальки не считаются. 

До Виктора не сразу дошло, но когда понял – он рассмеялся:  
– Вот значит как? Ладно! Я возьму золото на этом гран-при – и кацудон станет моей наградой! Черт, да я как ты, пять гран-при выиграю – и докажу, что действительно достоин Юри! Тогда ваше сиятельство будет довольно?  
– Еще как довольно, – ухмыльнулся Юра. – Потому что пока кацудон тебе на пятки наступает, пяти побед тебе не видать. 

____

Четыре года спустя, завоевав несколько золотых медалей, Виктор заполучил-таки своего кацудона. И что бы там Отабек ни болтал, Юра вовсе не плакал на их свадьбе. 

 

\- конец -


End file.
